


Whispers Through the Dark

by HecatesKiss



Series: Whispers [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: Waking at 4 AM when your partner is fresh off a mission is always... interesting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts).



Q stirred and lifted his left wrist, peering down at the faint blue numbers that reflected from the thin black strip he wore there. 0405 shone back. He rolled onto his back and heard his bed partner’s breathing faintly hitch before the other man turned towards him.

Q smiled as hazel eyes met his own. Alec blinked once and Q watched the sleep haze drain away in an instant. Gun callused hands reached out towards him and then Alec was moving. Q felt the bed dip once before Alec was on him, skin met skin.

Q’s legs slid open, cradling the Agent to him easily as the older man knelt upright. Q shivered as roughened hands dragged down a thigh, to his knee and then hitched his knee up, over Alec’s shoulder. He squirmed slightly and he brought his other leg around Alec’s hip, ensnaring the blond.

Fingers slipped between their bodies, probing carefully, Q hissed in a breath and twisted, hand reaching out towards the bedside table. He felt Alec shift a second before his hand closed on the bottle of lube and Alec’s grip tightened on his wrist. He froze and then went limp under the sudden full press of his lover’s weight.

“Easy, Alec. Just something to ease the way, not a weapon.” Q murmured, knowing that Alec wasn’t fully down from his last mission. He felt the exhale of breath against his shoulder, right over the bruise that Alec’s teeth had left. But he waited for Alec to slip back just a bit. When the Agent did, he kept his movements slow as he turned back towards his lover and dropped the tube between them.

Alec’s hand brought Q’s wrist up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss over the stinging flesh in apology. Q smiled in the dark and shook his head, already forgetting it. Q tucked his hands behind his head, realizing that Alec was still a little too strung to accept his casual touch.

The click of the cap was welcomed and then gel slicked fingers were being pressed into him, adding a bit more lubricant to the slickness that already existed from previous rounds that night. He swallowed as those fingers were pulled free and then something larger than fingers was being slowly introduced again.

Alec pressed a kiss to the edge of Q’s jaw once he was fully seated and then hitched the knee he held at his shoulder a little higher. Q made a noise of agreement and then Alec’s free hand found the Quartermaster’s re-awakened erection.

A few soft strokes of callus roughened skin had Q pressing down on Alec. A swirl along the foreskin was greeted with a moan and a sigh, hips sliding up to follow the touch of slick fingers.

“That’s it, _lyubovnik_.” Alec murmured, letting Q set the pace, and then he matched it.

Movements remained slow and soft, gentle and sweet. Q buried his hands in his hair to keep from reaching out. He sucked in a ragged breath as strokes became light, nearly ghosting back and forth across the head.

“Alec!” Q whined trying to buck into his lover’s touch, but not having the leverage to do so with the way Alec kept ahold of his knee and his other leg wrapped around his lover’s waist.

The Agent’s touch became firmer, no longer teasing as his hips began to move in a rougher pattern. Q bit his lip and then gasped as Alec leaned forward, abs obviously working beautifully even after taking a ruddy two by eight directly across his stomach, the bruising still gloriously impressive and dark.

Lips, tongue and teeth met, the kiss rough and a bit sloppy. Q shuddered as Alec added a little twist to his hips, driving himself as deeply as he could, free hand rubbing and squeezing at just the right pace to send Q flying over the edge, his brain suspending itself for a few seconds before everything fell bonelessly back into place.

Alec’s smirk was obvious, even as he slid his softening cock from his lover and toppled comfortably into the mounds of pillows that Q insisted remained on the bed. The agent rolled over after a few seconds and reached out to trail the hand that had pinned his knee through tousled dark curls.

“Sleep, Quartermaster. Dawn and obligation comes soon enough.”

Q only nodded and twisted onto his side, knowing that Alec never cuddled, and slipped slowly back towards sleep. He blinked once when Alec chucked the bottle of lube from the bed, cocking his head to listen to it clatter across hardwood flooring.

“Good night, love. Rest well.” Q murmured before he followed his lover into the land of dreams.


End file.
